Terminals, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), notebook PCs, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), include display screens configured to provide images or videos for users.
Such terminals can include various functions, as well as display functions, such as camera functions, user identifying functions, fingerprint recognizing functions, and the like. With development of intelligent communicating technologies, terminals having large display screens are popular.
At present, the terminals are generally equipped with the fingerprint recognizing functions. Therefore, terminals also have non-display areas, where installing holes are formed in the non-display areas to install fingerprint recognizing modules. This results in that in a fixed-sized terminal, a screen display area of the terminal is limited due to the need for the non-display area for defining the installing hole for accommodating the fingerprint recognizing module.